


Santa's Little Helper

by Lilsunnysaunt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas, F/M, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsunnysaunt/pseuds/Lilsunnysaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time. Jasper is dressed up and dragged to a party by his girlfriend, Lauren. At the party, things get dull and a partner switch is suggested. Of those that stay, Santa gets paired with an elf. Will she wind up being the perfect little helper or not? Features a very very naughty Jasper and Alice. This story was nominated for a 2012 Sunflower award for Best Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helper

 

 

**Disclaimer….I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just make them attend Christmas parties and get sexy. HEHE. If you are not 18 yet, then you don't need to be reading this, leave now. Go read my story about Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. That should tide you over.**

**Thank you to my beta, CrazySue05. You were a blessing in getting this story out when I wanted to.**

**Santa's Little Helper**

"Dammit, Jasper! Hurry the fuck up! We're going to be late!" Lauren screamed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm almost ready!" I yelled back.

Lauren is my girlfriend and we've been going out for a few years now. Every year, she's volunteered my skinny ass to be Santa Claus at her company's holiday party. I dread this event every year. Women trying to sit on my lap who shouldn't; and bratty ass kids that scream, cry, and whine. What a joy.

This year, Lauren teamed up with some friend of hers and decided to have a party after the dreaded work event. From what she told me, it was going to be adults only. At least there would be some alcohol.

We left for the after party around nine. Once we arrived, Lauren made the rounds introducing me to those there. The party was being held at the home of some guy named Emmett McCarty. He was huge, and looked like you didn't want to get on his bad side. During the rounds, I was also introduced to a very pale, short girl, with dark hair and a bright attitude. She said her name was Alice, and was a cousin to Emmett. How the hell those two were related was beyond me…they were complete opposites in every sense of the word.

Alice was there with some huge motherfucker. The guy was a giant. He had to be at least seven feet tall. Definitely not someone to fuck with. Since the moment I was introduced to her, Alice had my full attention. She was all I could think about, dressed in red and green, reminding me of an elf. I was Santa and needed a helper.

Things were starting to get dull. As I had spent most of the time staring at Santa's little helper, I noticed that the guy she was with eyeing Lauren. A thought crossed my mind, but I needed some liquid courage before I voiced it out loud. I made my way to the bar, downed a couple shots of tequila and loudly suggested that everyone switch partners to make things interesting.

My idea offended a few people, which didn't surprise me. Most people were up for it though, so we gave those not interested a few minutes to gather their belongings and leave. Once things settled, I called for those remaining to put their keys into a random bowl that I'd found and we'd each pick a set of keys. You'd then trade partners with the owner of the keys.

First up was Emmett, as he owned the house where the party was being held. He wound up picking a set of keys that belonged to some guy named Edward. They switched partners. Edward was with some blonde, who looked like she should be a fucking model and Emmett was with some mousy looking girl who looked like she'd be nothing more than the girl-next-door tease. Things continued, people switching partners and leaving until; finally, it was our turn to pick. I reached in and pulled out a set. I held them up for all to see, and was happy when Alice piped up that they belonged to her. Just what I wanted. My plan was working after all.

I sent Lauren with the fucking giant, hoping the two of them would hit it off. She just wasn't doing it for me anymore and if they hooked up, good for them. She had become boring and I needed some excitement.

Alice came to me and said, "Well, well, Santa. Let's get this show on the road."

"Ho, ho, ho! Let's go!" I replied lamely.

I wasn't in the mood to stay in this fucked up, weird ass, orgy that was going on around us and suggested we go somewhere more private. Thankfully, Alice agreed. She grabbed her coat and I grabbed my keys and we headed out.

We drove around town, looking for a decent hotel. During the drive, my little helper couldn't keep her hands to herself and was driving me insane with need. We pulled into the first upscale place we saw and checked in.

The sexy as all hell elf was barely able to contain herself. The moment we entered the room, she was all over me. One hand was on my belt buckle, the other was pulling my shirt, obviously wanting me to bend down and kiss her.

"Looks like you could use some help there, Santa," she said, her voice laced with desire.

"And you're a good little helper, aren't you," I said, sliding my tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss she'd started.

"Absolutely, Santa," she said, pushing me backwards until I hit the edge of the bed, causing my knees to buckle and collapse on the bed.

She climbed on my lap, reached up and threw my hat off my head. One hand tangled in my curls, pulling me close as she resumed kissing me, the other hand went down to my pants, popped the button and lowered the zipper, eventually making its way to my throbbing dick.

She wrapped her small hand around my shaft and pumped slowly a few times, torturing me before she suddenly stood up. It took my lust filled brain a moment to register that she was tugging on my pants, wanting the material out of the way. Quickly, I got up and removed them, along with my boots and socks.

I tried to go in for a kiss and she shook her head, pushing me back down. Then, a moment later, she dropped to her knees. She placed her hands on my ankles and slowly made her way up, massaging and kissing as she went. Finally, she made her way to my hard cock and grabbed the shaft at the same time as she licked me.

"Wait," I pleaded, not wanting to come too soon and have the fun end before we even started. Once I got myself under control, I told her to continue.

"Go," I whispered and within seconds, I felt her tiny fingers wrap around my length just before her warm mouth engulfed me, going all the way until I felt myself hit the back of her throat. She worked back up, licking and sucking, her hand moving in sync with her mouth, her head bobbing up and down in steady rhythm.

Things got intense quickly and my hips were rising up on their own, eager to meet each of her movements, causing the desire to build low in my body and then spread lower. My hips moved faster, my legs shook as the delicious fire spread to my groin and I cried out, "Fuck Alice! So good," followed by grunts warning her I was going to come. She ignored my warning and continued sucking, taking all I had to offer. Once she'd swallowed it all, she released me with a 'pop' and I pulled her up and kissed her before pulling her down next to me on the bed.

"Wow, darlin', that was amazing. Let Santa reward you for a job well done." I said, teasing her.

"As you wish, Santa," she replied playfully, crawling toward the head of the bed, shaking her ass at me.

"What a naughty little elf you are," I mumbled under my breath as I slowly crept up toward her until I hovered over her small frame completely.

Leaning down, I kissed her soft, full lips, and at the same time, her hands curled around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. I deepened the kiss and only ended it to come up for air, moving down to kiss her neck while my hands traveled down her body and under the hem of her shirt, drawing the material up over her head before it flew to the floor.

Next, I reached around and unhooked her bra and slid the straps down around her arms and freed her breasts, tossing the material to the floor, too. I trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts while she trailed her hands down my back, urging me on.

Bringing my hands back down, I met the waistband of Alice's jeans and those had to go. Popping the button and lowering the zipper, I yanked on them, and she lifted up so I could get them off her. My hands slipped under her panties to the place I wanted to be in so desperately. Her panties were fucking soaked.

"Closer, Santa," she panted, desperate with her own building need.

I ripped the thin material off her and rubbed my thumbs over her swollen clit, making her cry out. Needing her to come first, I pushed two fingers into her pussy, curling them as I pumped in and out of her. She was moaning and gripping the sheets with clenched fists. Her walls began tightening around me and I continued the actions until she cried out, "Santa! Oh, Santa!" coming hard as she screamed.

Seeing her come apart with my touch was more than I could handle. I needed to be inside her, feel her, now.

I reached down, fumbling for my jeans to retrieve a condom from my pocket. Sitting up, I ripped the foil open and rolled it on. In one swift movement, I was situated between her legs, right where I wanted to be. She was so tight.

"So good," I moaned, holding steady to give her time to accommodate me.

After a long moment of torture, she dug her fingers into my back to indicate she was good to go. I started moving; slowly at first, then picked up the pace. Soon, I felt that burn building low in my body again and hoped that she was close, not wanting my orgasm to come before hers.

As if she could read my mind, Alice suddenly screamed, "More! Harder! Fuck me harder, Santa!"

"As you wish, baby," I replied, pulling out of her. I then grabbed her by the ankles and flipped her over.

I pulled her up, onto her hands and knees and entered her from behind. The position allowed me to go deeper than before. I gripped her hips and picked up the pace.

"That's it! Harder!" she screamed again, pushing back as I pushed forward, both of us growing more frantic with our movements the closer we came. Finally, blinding stars filled my vision as we were both overcome with mind-blowing orgasms at the same time. A few more pumps to work through the waves of pure pleasure rolling through us and we fell forward. Not wanting to crush her small frame to the bed, I rolled over off her.

"Oh my, darlin', that was the best Christmas party I've attended, EVER." I said, once my breathing returned to normal.

"For me, too," Alice whispered, drifting off to sleep as she spoke.

The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep, was making plans to end things with Lauren, and to keep my little helper that was curled up against me all to myself.

**A/N: I know there's not a ton of dialog for this story….but it's SUPPOSED to be like that. I did it on purpose. Also, I don't plan to elaborate on Lauren or Felix (Alice's date) or any of the other Cullens that were mentioned. This is intended as a one shot that featured a naughty Alice and Jasper. Merry Christmas and leave me a review! (I MAY write more to this story in the future, if anything comes to mind. I am aware that I left it open ended.)** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
